


Shhh! it's secret

by Sugar_Teddy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Diapers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Steve Rogers, Secrets, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Teddy/pseuds/Sugar_Teddy
Summary: Tony has a secret, one that makes him feel humiliated and anxious to the point of wanting to eliminate him from his system. But, maybe it is not so easy... much less when a certain Captain makes him feel that the things he likes may not be so bad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was fixing some mistakes, I hope that now the chapter is better haha thanks for the tips! I am working on the following chapter: D

_It's_   _just_ _a_ _stupid_   _pacifier_ _._

In addition to that it was worn and old, unimportant details at the moment that It should throw it away. Because he was not getting rid of him because he was old and extremely used. No, was detaching himself from such a child's article for being exactly that: infantile.

" _Sir_ _,_ _if_ _I_ _may_   _suggest_. _.._ "

"No, don't say anything."

Pressed his lips together without taking his eyes off the red pacifier in his right hand. Holding it on the metal trash can in his workshop, although it was more than ten minutes in the same position.

Tony closed his eyes angry with himself for his debility. It wasn't going to back down now, this would mark a resolution. The certainty that he would be able to leave all this behind and be a normal person as far as possible with the life he chose to purge all his past wrong.

He'd to become a full-fledged man once and for all.

Be better.

A Stark.

Letting out a trembling sigh, which wasn't a sign that he was going to cry because adults don't cry, opened his hand and dropped the pacifier that made a noise to his collision with the end of the stupid trash can.

He bit his bottom lip untilwas sure that no pathetic sob would escape from his mouth and that the tightness in his throat would loosen. The burning in his eyes could let him pass, it wasn't because wanted to cuddle on the floor and cry, it was after all normal after being more than seventy-two hours without sleeping and working on the armor and equipment of the team.

Team that was living in the tower and should know nothing of his painful secret. It was enough that Rogers, Captain America in person, almost discovered him so he would fear that others would do it too.

The very idea of all the Avengers seeing it with derision. Judging him... it scared him more than an invasion of aliens.

So yes. This was the right thing. If he wanted to redeem himself. Forming a family and being really part of the team had to overcome this pathetic aspect.

Going back to work now was not an option, his mind was too accelerated to continue with any improvement to his armor and attending to the contracts he had to deliver to Pepper wasn't a very good idea. Needed to sleep, but his stupid brain kept pointing out that he had thrown what had helped him calm down and sleep for years. But there was also something else that helped him ignore those childish impulses, alcohol.

"JARVIS, where's the whiskey I hid here?"

" _Fourth_ _Cabinet_ _to_ _his_ _left_ " ignored the reprobatory tone of his A.I. that definitely should not have, but JARVIS as well as reformulate their protocols had also acquired more personality. Detail that maybe should review, but not today.

Tony found the whiskey, not bothering to reach for the drinking cup that was in the cabinet, took the bottle's peak to his lips and drank from it like water. He ent to the chair where he had been sitting before and looked at the arrows he had been working on.

"Sir _...I_ _recommend_   _you_   _go_   _to_   _the_   _bathroom_ _._ "

Tony left the bottle on the table in such a way that it splashed some arrows and circuits that were also there. He cursed JARVIS for reminding him of something that was already well in his mind, he should remember to go to the bathroom more often than usual to avoid accidents. Repeating that moment in which Pepper woke him for wetting the bed they shared was one of the most shameful and humiliating events of his life. Luckily she attributed it to what happened in Asfagistan as a post-traumatic effect and only recommending therapy. There was no comment.

The bathroom of the workshop was probably the room with less detail and space. It was small but with enough space to enter and, when closing the door, to have the toilet at two steps and to turn to the left a sink. After all, he did it after finishing the workshop and realizing that he should go to another floor to find the closest bathroom.

"JARVIS, time"

"It' _s_ _seven_ _forty_ _-_ _three_ _,_ _it_ _would_ _be more_ _convenient_ _to_ _leave_ _the_ _drink_ _for_ _another_ _moment_ _and_ _go_ _down_ _to_ _the_ _communal_ _dining_ _room_ _._ _Agent_ _Barton_ _is_ _preparing_ _food_ _and_ _his_ _only_ _intake_ _in_ _the_ _last_ _three_ _days_ _were_ _cereal_ _bars_ _and_ _more_ _coffee_ _than_ _recommended_ _._ "

"I'm not hungry." He lied, but he was weak enough to commit a slip in front of everyone. Tomorrow he be fully prepared to face the world without any problem.

"I _must_ _remind_ _you_ _,_ _that_ _I_ ' _m_ _obliged_ _to_ _intervene_ _if_ _I_ _register_ _that_ _you_ _are_ _doing_ _something_ _that_ _harms_ _your_ _health_ _..._ "

"Yes, of course, remember your protocols and how you change them to fuck my life when you feel like it" interrupted him. Thinking that the only thing that would end up driving him crazy would be a very angry Pepper. Shouting in his workshop for being alerted because his boss did not eat as he should and instead drank alcohol. Which he had promised to leave. "Order for a pizza, simple. Leave Pepper alone. _.._ "

"Remember _that_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _present_ _in_ _the_ _room_ _to_ _receive_ _the_ _delivery_ _boy_ _,_ _otherwise_ _I_ _will_ _have_ _to_ _ask_ _you_ _to_ _leave_ _the_ _food_ _on_ _the_ _common_ _floor_ _._ "

Although the food delivery workers were always the same and only managed to enter the elevator and go up if Jarvis scanned them confirming their identity, they could not enter any floor of the tower if nobody was present.

Without saying anything, he sat down again in the same place as before and continued drinking. He felt miserable and wanted to ignore the stupid pacifier that was alone in that garbage can. It should not feel that way. He would have to feel liberated or happy with himself for finally ordering himself to leave behind something that made him inferior, weak and pathetic.

But no, here he was. Fighting not to take that red pacifier out of the garbage and order JARVIS to reopen that totally infant room that he sealed so he would not use it again.

Tony didn't notice the sound of sobs until it was late, tears began to fall from his eyes like waterfalls. He covered his mouth with both hands to avoid listening to himself cry. But the tears continued to fall and, to increase her discomfort, her stomach began to ache. It didn't know if because of hunger, or having taken almost an entire bottle of alcohol without having eaten anything in more than three days. The issue was that cried uncontrollably and he was tired, which wasn't a surprise either.

***

Steve was eating very quickly what Clint served on his plate. Being a soldier and having been forced to eat anything as if it were a delicacy was now an advantage. Otherwise he would be taking a drink of juice after every bite like Bruce or looking at the plate in front of him with disgust like Natasha.

Steve wasn't fussy about food, but he had to admit that Clint really ruined him this time. Usually the archer made simple dishes with good taste. But today he had been distracted by a game on his cell phone called Candy crush and the pasta had gone too far and he had also forgotten to put salt in the water. The result was somewhat sticky and tasteless at all. Besides, the sauce had dropped an alarming amount of pepper that would make Bruce let out the Hulk if he tasted it. So they ended up with sticky noodles, without taste and hardening as it cooled on their plates.

"It's not that bad." Complained Clint after frowning and seeing everyone suffer for what he prepared. But with his second bite, which he chewed more than necessary, he pushed the plate away. "Damn ... I'll order pizza and potatoes, who cares?"

It was no surprise that everyone nodded. But if it was that JARVIS informed them that there was a delivery boy with an order from Tony waiting to give it to someone because for some reason Stark could not receive it. Natasha was busy threatening Clint with destroying his cell phone if he ruined his dinner again and Bruce was carrying the dishes to wash safely to ignore the spies. So it was Steve who received the Stark package, which was a pizza.

He went to the living room, to wait for the owner to come for his food but the minutes passed and he was risking Clint seeing the pizza box and eating the contents just because it was Tony's. For some reason he had taken pleasure in stealing any food that Stark left in the communal kitchen.

"JARVIS, is Tony going to take a long time to come down for this?"

Surely the order that if it corresponded to him would arrive soon.

"Sir isn't _in_ _a_ _position_ _to_ _go_ _right_ _now_ _._ _Please_ _keep_ _Sir's_ _food_ _for_ _when_ _I can_ _go_ _for_ _it_ _I'd_ _appreciate_ _it_ _,_ _Captain_ _._ "

"He's not well?"

Now that he thought about it, he had not seen Stark since the mission in one of Hydra's little hiding places and that had been days ago. Which wasn't strange, he used to get lost in the world spending whole days locked in his office with a mountain of work to do or being locked in his workshop and then go out like a zombie claiming coffee and seeing them all as if he didn't remember living also in the tower.

"He' _s_ _asleep_ _and_ _I can_ ' _t_ _wake_ _him_ _up_ _._ "

"Oh... Well, I'll take this to your floor."

When he did not hear a denial, he went up to Tony's floor. Upon entering, he couldn't help but be uncomfortable. The times he went up to this floor were when Tony invited him to convince him to live in the tower with the others and to attend the parties he attended as a courtesy. The only time he went up without an invitation was before the mission a few days ago. Which surely was what really bothered him now.

Because he had total access, he had gone up without problems with JARVIS and had only done so because it occurred to him to ask Tony if he wanted to train with him or Natasha. He relied on Stark's technology, but he had to be open to any possibility and among them was having to defend himself without the help of his armor. So with that idea in mind, he had gone into Tony's went up to Tony's floor to find him sitting on the rug in front of the living room table, staring at a red pacifier. He quickly realized that Tony had not heard him and decided to back out to the elevator doors to whisper to JARVIS to announce it. When the A.I. alerted his presence, Tony practically jumped up and put that pacifier in his pocket, Steve had simulated that just came looking at the ground. He pretended that he did not notice Tony's nervousness or that he looked at him more closely, looking for some indication that he saw him staring at a pacifier.

Steve honestly didn't think then of Tony's look, which was sad and melancholy, or in his posture which made him look more fragile and even unprotected. He was sure that if he asked about why he looked like that and whose pacifier it was, Tony probably would not have answered and even kicked him out of his apartment.

They did not have a high level of confidence when they treated as civilians. He did not like that fact, Tony was a member of his team and they even lived under the same roof. But he could not blame Stark for not participating in Saturday movies. Team training. Monday afternoon where they did yoga with Bruce and Natasha in front teaching them and Barton... In short, all the activities that managed to strengthen the union of all. Everyone except Tony. But despite being Pepper the CEO of S.I. Tony's responsibility with the company was still standing, in addition to future projects, improvements to the armor and weapons of others. So he understood Tony's lack and therefore did not bother him when he saw him.

When the elevator doors opened on Tony's floor, Steve walked straight into the kitchen. Would leave the pizza and go back with the others. There was only one thing he was sure about Tony: He had to take advantage of any breaks.

Stark was always working non-stop. Almost like a maniac and Steve had to admit to his shame that he had misjudged him. Before moving, was sure that Pepper did all the work of Tony in the company and that the armor or the other inventions did not give any problem to the genius. After all every time It saw a picture of him or they met like he had all the time in the world.

He soon discovered that Tony spent long periods of time in the working without stopping, not even stopping to eat or sleep properly. That although Pepper did a lot of the work, Tony had to attend meetings, review contracts and work on what the company produced with a deadline to deliver results. He did not enjoy the events and parties he attended, when  returned home he looked worse what when he returned from a mission.

So he felt guilty for judging Stark and thinking he was a spoiled man and in a way lazy. That it wasn't the CEO of the company and attended events and parties almost every weekend did not mean anything. Tony worked more than anyone else.

It wouldn't be a surprise if the only way to rest from him was to faint.

And so he'd to remember what JARVIS said earlier and pay more attention.

"JARVIS... Where is Tony?"

"Sir _is_ _resting_ _in_ _his_ _workshop_ _._ "

"Sleeping?" He asked slowly, receiving a yes in response. "How long has he not been sleeping?"

I wasn't sure if the A.I. would answer personal questions from its creator. So he was surprised when he heard:

" _Seventy-_ _eight_ _hours_ _according_ _to_ _the_ _registration_ _."_

Steve wasn't surprised, but instead of doing the usual thing and letting the man do whatever he wanted, he decided to intrude more. He wasn't sure if he was crossing any limit and if he was doing it he hoped Tony would not get too upset.

Thanks to Natasha It knew about JARVIS's protocols. As understood, the A.I. he should ignore any order from his creator and ask for help if Tony's life was at risk for another individual or himself.

"And, I imagine, he was not feeding properly and his physical state is at the limit at this moment."

" _Only_ _I_ _should_ _give_ _notice_ _if_ _there_ _is_ _dizziness_ _,_ _fainting_ _or_ _improper_ _handling_ _of_ _the_ _tools_ _._ _"_

Well, at least that told him that Tony had not fainted. Although It knew (thanks to Natasha, again) that the times that Tony slept in the workshop he did it sitting on the floor, rarely in the armchair he had there.

"JARVIS, I want to see Tony. I didn't think it was good for him to sleep in the workshop. Maybe I can convince him to go to his room. Maybe he'll eat something, too."

He crossed his fingers waiting for JARVIS to tell him he was okay, that he could go check Stark.

"Do _you_ _want_ _me_ _to_ _guide_ _the_ _way_ _?_ _"_

He smiled saying yes to A.I. although his smile vanished for two reasons. First, if JARVIS allowed him to do this, it was because Tony's condition was really worrisome. Second: I was 90% sure that Stark wouldn't give any grace to invade your space in this way.

But still he could not continue to ignore that a member of his team was neglecting physically and mentally. Because no human being could function in a good way with lack of sleep and poor nutrition, without counting stress.

So yes, maybe it was not the right way but this was the right thing to do.

He was standing in front of the workshop doors when JARVIS spoke again.

"Captain _, I_ _must_ _warn_ _you_ _not_ _to_ _try_ _to_ _wake_ _Sir_ _sharply_ _and_ _avoid_ _contact_ _unless_ _it_ _'_ _s_ _really_ _necessary_ _._ _"_

He was about to ask why but decided not to, at least not now.

"Thanks JARVIS, can I enter now?"

As the only answer the doors opened.

**(^.^)/**

"Tony..."

He frowned when he heard his name being pronounced and hid his face even more in his arms. Why could not they leave him alone? It was tired, hungry and sad. He just wanted to cry and didn't even remember for what reason. Although was not crying now either, but her face was soaked and her eyes were burning so maybe was crying before...

His pacifier.

It had thrown away the only thing left of his playroom. The only thing that helped him sleep and calm him after a very ugly nightmare.

Why did he do that?!

He wanted his pacifier, his blanket, to play with bots, toys... Everything that made him so happy even for a few moments. They were his things!

He was stupid, should not leave everything aside. He could not do what other adults did, It could not, It did not want to.

"Tony?"

"JARVIS, m-mute..."

To hell... It was going to cry again. He couldn't control his tears or fix anything. A voice in his head told him he could buy new things and rebuild that room, but was too absorbed in himself to think coherently. A sob echoed in the workshop and he didn't care, wanted to cry and even if that was what he wanted to do for the simple fact that he wanted to.

"Oh... Are you... Are you really crying? What's going on? Tony what is...

He sat up so fast that almost fell on his back. Feeling that his heart was coming out of his chest and he brought his hands to his face trying to remove the tears from his face and that his eyes stopped tearing. JARVIS not talk to him now and there definitely shouldn't be anyone besides him in the workshop.

"JARVIS?" His eyes were blurred by tears and his eyes ached from the force with which he scrubbed his hands against them. Was supposed to be alone, he'd to be... A hand squeezed his shoulder and that was it.

He jumped out of his chair and wanted to get away but his legs felt weak, clumsy. Fell to the floor, grimaced at the pain in his knees, but without waiting for whoever caught him slunk down from his work table. Who the hell would go into his workshop? He brought his knees to his chest and hugged his legs, hiding as best as possible the reactor in his chest. Repeating to himself that should calm down and use his head. Nobody would hurt him and if they tried he could defend himself perfectly or that was supposed to. Nobody would do what Obi did to him... Much less Obi, because he could not, would not...

"...Tony out, listen to me" try to get away more but there was no more space and held with more strength his legs realizing that his hands had sweated too much to get a good grip. Felt fingers brushing his knees and shouted, he didn't know what he shouted but he did and the hand pulled away.

His chest hurt and he didn't want to open his eyes, didn't want to see Obi trying to kill him again...

"It's fine, without touching, I understand."

His breathing couldn't calm down and shook his head, his voice became familiar, but he was not stupid. They had used many tricks in the past to catch him and hurt him. Wouldn't fall now. Remained in the same position for what seemed like hours until his lungs seemed to want to cooperate, but he still felt his pulse quicken.

He hid his face even more and sobbed silently, or at least he tried. It never worked out if Howard heard him cry... But Howard is dead, remembered. And Obi...

Looked up and saw no one trying to get him out of hiding.

_Silly_ _child_ _,_ _always_ _making_ _a_ _fuss_ _over_ _nothing_ _._

He closed his eyes, trying to no remember Howard's words. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times and loosened the grip of his hands. His whole body ached and was tired, his stomach also reminded him that was hungry.

But was not going to come out, to prevent, was not going to take the risk.

**(-.-)~**

Steve was sitting in the armchair waiting... It was not sure what. But It had been in the same position for more than two hours. Stark had panicked. Worse, had cried like a child and that made him feel guilty. Somehow he've had ruined it by trying to intervene earlier.

Why could not it do that as usual and let Tony sleep where It wanted?

That thought made him wince in disgust. Tony was crying before he showed up, he didn't cause those tears. The bottle of alcohol on the table surely did. And, well, the panic attack maybe caused him. JARVIS had warned him not to touch him and that was exactly what he did and ended up shooting a panic attack.

His cell phone vibrated and sighed before reading the message that had just arrived.

_**"-** _ _**How** _ _**is** _ _**he?"** _

Inevitably he had to tell Natasha what happened. The spy had noticed her lack and when she asked JARVIS and found that the. was "off" she knew that something was happening with Stark and that Steve was somehow involved.

_**"-He's** _ _**calmer** _ _**, I** _ _**think** _ _**he's** _ _**dozing** _ _**,** _ _**I'm** _ _**going** _ _**to** _ _**try** _ _**to** _ _**get** _ _**him** _ _**out** _ _**of** _ _**the** _ _**workshop** _ _**as** _ _**soon** _ _**as he** _ _**falls** _ _**asleep** _ _**completely** _ _**."** _

Of course didn't tell Natasha that there had been tears and tears throughout the episode. Only commented that he unintentionally caused a panic attack on Tony and told the others that he had decided to eat with Stark to discuss some issues.

_**"-No,** _ _**taking** _ _**him** _ _**out** _ _**of** _ _**the** _ _**workshop** _ _**is** _ _**not** _ _**a** _ _**good** _ _**idea,** _ _**if** _ _**he** _ _**wakes** _ _**up** _ _**in** _ _**a** _ _**different** _ _**place** _ _**he can cause** _ _**another** _ _**attack** _ _**."** _

That was true. But It could not leave it under that table, didn't even know how Tony managed to get to that corner without getting hurt.

_**"-** _ _**understood** _ _**."** _

He've got up and walked as stealthily as possible to the table where Tony had taken refuge to know who or what. Crouched down when heard constant breathing that indicated that someone was sleeping under the table and bit his indecisive lip. What if it caused a stronger panic attack?

He stretched his arm tentatively and touched Tony's knee, feeling relieved later to verify that the man was asleep. Before when he had done Tony had screamed.

Took a while, but in the end managed to reach it and take it out slowly. Have froze when Tony has frowned and shifted against his chest, when have relaxed and with as much delicacy as possible laid him on the couch. It didn't want to observe more than necessary to his teammate, It felt that he had seen too much. Instead it was because of the bottle of alcohol that was in the middle with the intention of throwing it in the trash.

It was impossible to overlook what he saw. Between wires and scrap (or at least that is how he identified it) there was a red pacifier. The same one It had seen a few days ago. Now, felt that he had already meddled too much for one night in his teammate's life to try to find out about that object. But couldn't help but wonder whose it was that pacifier and why it affected Tony so much, is maybe a child that nobody knew about?

Looked again at the chestnut and bit his indecisive lip. Tony had turned around and brought his knees to his chest, he was still asleep. And JARVIS was still "off" to ask. Could well say the code so that the A.I it would work again, but...

Took out the pacifier and threw the bottle.


	2. Capítulo 2

Steve didn't want to go around the subject of Tony's panic attack, let alone remember that on impulse he took an object from his teammate without permission.

And was doing it... For two weeks.

If before the incident Tony almost didn't share moments with the team, now his presence was almost nonexistent.

Clint occasionally asked about him, but JARVIS replied that the genius was very busy with a project of I.S. and that his scarce free time occupied him to sleep or eat something fast. The archer didn't believe totally in that excuse but decided not to investigate too much in the subject. Natasha on the other hand knew perfectly well that the real reason follows: Tony avoiding Captain America. And of course the spy gave Steve inquisitive glances, making the blonde know that she didn't approve of him not addressing the issue and ending up tiptoeing around the tower.

Steve was aware that he should talk to Tony. Especially to apologize since it was his fault to unleash that panic attack that now mortified the chestnut tree. But the truth was that doing so wouldn't lead to anything. The incident didn't occur during a mission to deal with the problem as the team leader. And they weren't exactly friends, although they got along a lot better than they did from the beginning, they did not share a close friendship so they would look into each other's personal problems. Much less the psychologists.

The thought of someone asking him about his own anxiety attacks or nightmares made him shiver. Had already gone through the experience of going through the office of a psychologist when he woke up in this new era and it was not something pleasant. And talking about it bothered him too much to make another go through the same thing.

So, he dodged Natasha's gaze and the voice in his head that told him he should at least try to check on Tony. He didn't even have to mention what happened, both could pretend that Steve didn't see him in that vulnerable state and Tony who didn't have that attack because of Steve. They would start from scratch as well as after New York and everything would return to normal.

In this way he was convinced that giving space to Stark was the best. Because that would be the best thing if he were in Tony's place.

He tried to continue with his routine, but today Natasha reported that he had a SHIELD mission so he would leave in a couple of hours with Clint and was more than bothering the soldier with his penetrating gaze and comments. She definitely wanted me to go with Tony, spend an uncomfortable moment and talk. Steve was sure to be the last person Stark would talk to about his problems.

In order to avoid Natasha decided that it was necessary to go purchases, some food had to be restored and to enter a store to buy what he wanted without worrying was something comforting. With a blue baseball cap and black glasses he left the tower by the parking lot, he would draw attention if he did it from the main entrance. He walked without worrying about getting away, he wouldn't buy anything that would compromise the cold chain and the farther he went the later. Hopefully Natasha would understand the hint and forget the matter.

He entered a small store, there were not many people and the space between the shelves seemed a bit narrow for a man of his size. But he still took a basket, took off his glasses relieved that the people in the place will take care of his affairs instead of the man who had just entered, and looked for what he should buy. And everything was fine, he was enjoying debating between one brand and another and then buying the same one... until he came to a shelf of baby products.

And in that instant his two-week streak ignoring the whole Tony thing and his panic attack was over. He remembered the pacifier, the one that was now in his guarded room, and all the speculations as too why Stark would have that object that affected him so much arose in his mind. Yes, he caused the panic attack by ignoring the advice of JARVIS. But it was a fact that Tony was already vulnerable before he finished ruining everything by scaring him and for some reason the pacifier was the reason.

He must have been watching the pacifiers for longer than necessary because before he knew it he'd two ladies at his side, they did not seem to recognize him so he could not tense and tried to act normal.

"You seem lost, honey" _honey_ was said with a funny and motherly tone that did not bother him. Steve raised his eyebrows when the speaker took one of the pacifiers and handed it to him "My grandson uses this one, it's silicone, there's no way to make him leave it, but the pediatrician said there's no problem while using one of the right size and be flexible. "

"Oh no..."

Was about to say that he was not looking for a pacifier or in any case no baby item. But the other woman laughed, holding out another pacifier.

"The latex ones are more resistant, but make sure I don't use them all day and night, so it doesn't cost when you want me to leave it."

"The children leave their pacifiers and diapers in their time."

"No, children leave them when they have to, and not when they want to."

"Silly stuff..."

"Uhm ... Excuse me, but I have to go" He interrupted them smiling. Both women left the pacifiers in their basket and he could not refuse.

What would you say?

 _Excuse me,_ _but_ _I do_ _not_ _have_ _children_ _or_ _a_ _nephew_ _. I_ _just_ _looked_ _at_ _the_ _pacifiers_ _because_ _they_ _reminded_ _me_ _of_ _my_ _teammate_ _, who_ _by_ _the_ _way_ _is_ _Iron_ _Man._

No, the best thing was to go along with them and leave the store as soon as possible so as not to tempt their luck. Since the battle in New York, he could not sit in a cafe to draw and hang out without someone recognizing him.

On the way to the tower he took out one of the pacifiers from the bag out of curiosity, he remembered perfectly what was stored in his room and frowned, realizing that the size was very different. And remembering, he also noticed that there was not one in the store as big as the one in the tower.

Remembering what one of the ladies had said, he thought about the different sizes. Although hesitated to see some small children on their way. And the bad thing with his mind was that once something got into his head it was very difficult to throw it away if he did not understand it and get his attention.

When he arrived at the tower and entered through the main entrance and not through the parking lot, an idea was affirmed in his mind: _the pacifier he took without permission is not for children, but for adults._

It definitely was, because of the size of the teat and the rest could not be for a baby or a child. He laughed at himself for not realizing it before.

His second thoughts while entering the elevator and JARVIS took him to the common floor was: _Oh ... Tony doesn't have a child that nobody knows, the pacifier is his._

He nodded in silence. That made sense, although Tony at some point in his life maintained a promiscuous life didn't mean he had been careless and left pregnant women out there. Didn't imagine Stark with a child.

After leaving the elevator and thanking JARVIS, he frowned at their third thought and resolution.

 _Tony has_ _an_ _adult_ _pacifier_ _._

 _It's_ _from_ _Tony_...

 _Tony Stark uses a_ _pacifier_ _._

He walked quietly analyzed the situation. Verifying if really your theory could be true. He arranged each article in its corresponding place remembering each attitude, proceeding and any detail in Tony. First of all he was a soldier and like any soldier of this time or he was not trained to read a person. Until now he had not really analyzed any member of his team, he trusted them and their work as a whole was good. Unless he distrusted one, he didn't plan to see beyond what they let see.

So, he wondered as he verified that everything was in its place if it was something bad that Stark (for whatever reason) used a pacifier and the answer was no. Was it harmful to him or the others? The answer again was no. Was it a weird action? Okay, yes. Butn't because it was weird it had to be bad and wrong.

So why bother Tony with this?

It was obvious that it was a delicate subject. And Steve really understood that it was a secret, not every day you saw an adult man using a pacifier. Steve never saw one, only speculated.

Satisfied with having everything arranged on the shelves, he kept the pacifiers he bought in his pocket and decided to go to his apartment. He decided not to bother Tony, he would forget the incident of the panic attack or the fact that he apparently used a pacifier. Maybe when everything was forgotten would face him for his excessive consumption of alcohol, poor nutrition and not rest in good shape. But for this? Preferred a thousand times that Tony will spend his time with a pacifier rather than a bottle of alcohol in his mouth.

When he entered his flat he could not avoid normalizing the whole thing. When he was stressed, he killed boxing bags and training robots. Natasha dances. Clint hides in the vents. Thor eats. Bruce makes tea listening to music. And Tony uses a pacifier.

Normal.

He smiled to himself, could go to the gym of the tower to hit a couple of bags. With no one in the tower to hang out with, because Bruce lately only showed up at lunchtime and Tony is avoiding him, his first choice was to exercise. With that in mind he put the whole Stark thing aside and went to his room to change his clothes for a more comfortable one to train. It did not take him five minutes to realize that someone had entered his room, it was only a detail, but it was enough to see what one of his drawers was not properly closed to put all his senses alert.

And after checking that drawer, he knew exactly who it was. The red pacifier was not there.

 _"Captain, Sir_ _asks_ _to_ _see_ _him_ _in_ _his_   _flat"_


	3. Capitulo 3

Tony didn`t know what bothered him the most: That Rogers had the nerve to own something of his property or to come before him without a shred of remorse.

Well, Tony had to admit that after thinking and thinking where that paci might have ended (since he rummaged in that bin to retrieve it, although he said it was to be thrown away in another place, not to wash it and keep it under his pillow) he couldn’t Avoid remembering that Steve was the only one who entered his workshop that day. And JARVIS refused, by his protocol, to show the security video of Captain's apartment. So he was urged to personally invade Rogers' room to prove his theory that "the cusp of human perfection" was a damn thief.

He didn’t think that when facing Captain Thief he’d to talk about the stolen object of his garbage. The stupid pacifier.

Crossed arms and an annoyed expression thanked having learned from childhood to maintain appearances. He was still fighting with his 'little side' from that day. Belatedly he remembered that it was a bad idea to make decisions when he still couldn’t control his mind.

And Rogers was staring at him, not speaking.

"Capitan" decided to keep everything he wanted to scream at him, he didn’t want to have to explain about the paci. He frowned more, noticing that Rogers tensed his shoulders and pressed his lips in a thin line, as if preparing to be attacked. "I don’t have time now to talk to you, sorry, I’ve to go ..."

"You called me," interrupted Rogers, remembering the obvious.

Tony unconsciously tensed and must have shown something on his face because Rogers loosened his posture and features. Which made the anger win before the nerves and remember that he was very upset with him.

"I know I did, but sure you realized that I’ve a lot to do and right now I can’t waste my time, sit down to play or ..."

"Or whatever you do when you’ve nothing to do" was what he thought to say, but as Rogers was apparently wanting to interrupt him more than once today he could not finish the sentence. The surprised voice of the Cap spoke on his.

"You want to play?"

"What?" A little panic managed to destabilize his position a bit. "no!"

Losing control and shouting for a moment wasn’t what I wanted to do. Squint my eyes forcing mind to work. Rogers' tone hadn’t sounded mocking and his gaze conveyed nothing malicious. Actually he seemed completely curious.

He cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "I’ve work to do, I forget it and Pepper is going to kill me if I make her wait"

The mention of Pepper apparently made what he said more credible.

"Oh ... Well, then I don’t take away more time, if you're late and Miss Potts is waiting for you, you’ve to hurry." Take a bath.

To emphasize, Rogers looked him up and down making Tony look at himself following his gaze. So many days in his workshop and going out alone to steal some food and drinks so as not to make JARVIS bother Pepper, they had finished with him all dirty today, his hair disgusted and his beard grown untidily. He looked like a beggar, he was worse than the last time he was on these fronts.

"Yes, I’ve to do that so you could ..." Getting out of my damn floor was what he was about to say when he noticed that Rogers' lips moved for a moment and that he was removing that smile when he noticed that he’d his look over him.

Steve didn’t turn to look at his face, but had seen the bewilderment and confusion on his face.

"What?"

"The pacifier, it's too worn, I cleaned it, but I think it's better if you get a new one, I could get another one if you don’t have time to do it ..." Tony was left with his mouth wide open, implying Steve who was not going to answer "Well, see you later."

 _He knows ..._ It was what was repeated in his head again and again.

"Sir, I detect that your pulsations are accelerating" JARVIS announced taking him out of his lethargy. He walked without saying anything to his room, taking off his clothes and throwing them to the ground. Don’t know bothered to look for clean clothes. He entered the bathroom and apparently the I.A. He warned that he was not for a shower and had started to fill the bathtub.

"Rogers knows"

Saying it out loud made him shudder. Everything was wrong. Very very bad.

He got into the bathtub, and if it was not for a miracle he was not panicking he would have thanked JARVIS for the perfect temperature of the water.

"Shit" began to be cleaned, a little harder than necessary. He was frustrated, scared if he was sincere. That Captain America knew was the worst. Maybe if it had been Bruce or even Natasha... But no, it had to be just him.

Fucked his luck.

_"The pacifier, it's too worn, I cleaned it, but I think it's better if you get a new one, I could get another if you don’t have time to do it..."_

He frowned, remembering what he said.

_"I could get another one if you don’t have time to do it ..."_

"J" sat with his back straight "show me the video, I want to see the Captain's face when he said goodbye"

JARVIS was strangely quiet, but a holographic screen opened a short distance away. He stared at Steve's face when he turned his back and said that, he repeated the video many times. Even JARVIS made an approach to make it look better.

Rogers had bitten his lip before releasing those words. He looked nervous, a strange look on someone like Captain America. When I was about to say to the l.A. 'again' as he was repeating every time Steve finished talking the video went its course.

Steve continued to the elevator and when the doors closed he let himself be supported by one of the walls. He took one of his hands to his hair and tousled nervously.

JARVIS, do you think Tony will get angry if I get him a new room? It's really that the one that he has is really spent and it would be like a gift of apology for scaring him the other day..."

Tony widened his eyes.

 _"I can’t predict future emotions"_ the I.A had answered astutely.

What the hell?

_"But ... can you guide me with the purchase?"_

JARVIS didn’t answer immediately.

 _"Of course_ "

Tony sank under the water annoyed, embarrassed, but more annoying. And it came out when it was necessary to bring air to his lungs. Was Rogers making fun? It must be some kind of joke, no one could accept this kind of thing like that from nothing. His stomach twisted at the possibility of being teased by Captain America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for the comments, I hope to improve the writing soon...


End file.
